구획 기준의 문제
구획 기준의 문제 혹은 간단하게 구획 문제(demarcation problem)란 과학과 비과학을 나누는 기준을 다루는, 과학철학의 한 주제이다. 구획 기준 포퍼 한 이론이 과학적이기 위해서는 위험한 예측, 즉 반증가능한 예측을 하고 그에 대한 시험이 이루어져야 한다. 입증은 단지 그 이론에 들어맞는 것만으로는 부족하고 위험한 예측의 결과여야 한다. 애드 혹적인 보조가설이나 재해석을 통해 반증을 피할 수도 있지만, 이런 일은 그 이론의 과학적 지위를 낮춘다. 쿤 과학은 오히려 비판적 논의에 대한 포기를 특징으로 한다. 반증을 통해 이론이 대체되는 포퍼 식의 과학 발전은 매우 드문 일이다. 과학자들은 이론에 의해 제공되는 퍼즐을 풀기 위해 자신의 추측을 시험하고, 그것이 시험에 통과하지 못하면 현행 이론이 아니라 그 과학자의 능력이 비판받게 된다. 과학의 역사를 볼 때, 전과학에서 과학으로의 전환을 특징짓는 것은 근본원리에 대한 비판적 논의에 대한 포기이다. 또, 포퍼는 대체에서 시험의 역할을 강조하지만, 어떤 이론들은 시험되기도 전에 대체되었다. 16세기에 프톨레마이오스 천문학은 개선의 여지가 남아있었으므로, 시험에 통과하지 못한 것이 아니다. 러커토시 포퍼의 기준은 과학자들의 실제 행동을 설명하지 못한다. 반면 쿤의 설명은 과학의 변화를 비합리적인 것으로 묘사하여 과학과 사이비과학 사이의 구획을 어렵게 만든다. 연구 프로그램은 단단한 핵과 보호대로 이루어졌다. 단단한 핵은 여러 보조가설들의 도움으로 여러 현상을 설명하고, 그것들에 의해 보호받는다. 이상현상이 발생하더라도, 보호대를 구성하는 보조가설 일부가 교체됨으로써 긍정적인 사례로 전환될 수 있다. 진보적인 연구 프로그램은 완전히 새로운 유형의 사실을 예측할 수 있게 해준다. 반면 퇴행적인 프로그램은 새로운 사실의 발견을 사후적으로 이론에 끼워맞출 뿐이다. 과학혁명은 경쟁 프로그램들 중 진보적인 프로그램에 과학자들이 합류함으로써 일어난다. 이는 쿤 식의 '개종'이 아니다. 물론 퇴행적인 연구 프로그램을 진보적인 프로그램을 바꾸려는 시도를 하는 과학자들도 있으며 이것은 충분히 합리적인 일이다. 태거드 포퍼의 반증 가능성에는 여러 난점이 있다. 한 이론은 보조가설의 도입이나 수정을 통해 구제될 수 있고, 관찰 진술이 명백한 것도 아니다. 러커토시에 따르면 이론 전체를 변경할 것이냐 보조가설을 교체할 것이냐 하는 선택은 자의적이며, 반증 때마다 이론 전체를 거부하는 것은 쓸만한 이론의 싹을 잘라버릴 수도 있다. 풀리지 않은 문제가 있다는 점도 구획 기준으로 기능하지 못한다. 대부분의 과학 이론들에도 풀리지 않은 문제들이 많다. 사이비과학의 필요충분조건은 다음과 같다. 1. 오랜 기간에 걸쳐 대안 이론에 비해 덜 진보적이었으며, 미해결 문제가 산적해 있다. 2. 그럼에도 불구하고 그 수행 공동체는 그 문제들을 해결하기 위한 이론의 선택에 노력을 기울이지도 않고, 다른 이론에 비추어 자신의 이론을 평가하려고 하지 않고, 입증과 반입증에 대해 선택적으로 고려한다. 러커토시가 진보성을 중요하게 여긴 것에는 태거드도 동의하지만, 그것만으로는 과학과 비과학을 구분지을 수 없다고 주장한다. 쿤 식의 퍼즐풀이에 대해서는 애매하다. 더 중요한 것은 더 진보적인 대안 이론이 있음에도 불구하고 정상과학자들의 무비판적인 태도를 취한다는 점이다. 태거드가 말하는 대안 이론이란, 이 세계에서 일반적으로 사용할 수 있는 것, 즉 한 공동체가 접근할 수 있다는 것을 가정한다. 이론 공동체는 대안을 찾을 책임이 있기 때문에 대안 이론의 존재에 무지했다고 해서 면죄부가 주어지는 것이 아니다. 어떤 이론은 한 시기에는 과학이었다가 다른 시기에는 사이비일 수 있다. 하지만 사이비가 되기 전에 이미 전망없는 기획의 징후를 띨 수도 있다. 루즈 과학은 깨지지 않는 자연의 법칙들을 찾는다. 과학은 법칙들의 집합으로 이루어져 있다. 종교적 믿음은 법칙 밖의 사건을 허용하거나 가정한다. 이것은 종교가 거짓이라는 뜻이 아니라, 종교는 과학이 아니라는 뜻이다. 과학적 활동의 주요한 부분은 법칙을 사용하는 것과 관련이 있다. 과학은 법칙을 통해 자연에서 어떠한 일이 벌어지는지 보인다. 설명, 예측, 시험가능성은 긴밀히 연결되어 있다. 진정한 과학 이론은 실제 세계와 대조해 보아야 한다. 연구자는 긍정적인 증거, 즉 입증을 추구하는 한편 이론은 가능한 반박에 노출되어 있어야 한다. 과학은 잠정적이다. 과학자는 자신의 이론을 거부할 준비가 되어 있어야 한다. 과학은 전문가적 진실성(integrity)라고 묘사할 만한 태도를 전제한다. 일부 그렇지 않은 과학자가 있을 수도 있지만, 전체로서의 과학은 그런 행동을 인정하지 않는다. 이상의 내용을 정리하면 다음과 같다. 1. 법칙 - 자연의 규칙성들 2. 설명과 예측 3. 시험가능성, 입증, 반증가능성 4. 잠정성 5. 진실성 사례 연구 점성술 포퍼 점성술사들의 예언은 너무 모호해서 반증불가능하다. 마르크스주의의 예측은 시험가능했으며 실제로 반증되었다. 지지자들은 이론과 증거를 재해석함으로써 반증을 피했는데, 이로써 그 이론은 비과학적이 되었다. 쿤 포퍼에 따르면, 점성술은 1. 애매한 예측을 통해 반증을 피하려 한다. 2. 자신의 예측을 여러 핑계로 설명한다. 그러나 역사를 보면 점성술도 반증가능하고 실제로 반증된 예측을 한 바 있다. 또한 실패에 대한 설명은 다양한 과학 분야에서도 흔히 제시된다. 점성술이 사이비인 이유는 퍼즐 풀이가 없기 때문이다. 천문학은 점성술과 달리 예측에 실패하면 이 실패는 퍼즐을 제공한다. 그러나 점성술에는 그러한 퍼즐이 없었다. 실패가 되풀이되는 것은 설명될 수 있지만, 그 실패가 연구를 위한 퍼즐을 재공해주지 못했다. 실패의 사례들은 이론 개선을 위한 정보를 제공해주지 못했다. 태거드 점성술은 과거에는 과학이었으나 현재에는 사이비과학이다. 점성술은 매우 비진보적이다. 점성술에는 프톨레마이오스 시대 이후 변화된 것도 설명력에 추가된 것도 없다. 둘째, 중요한 문제가 아직까지도 눈에 띄게 남아있다. 셋째, 개인의 개성과 행동에 관한 대안 이론이 존재한다. 넷째, 점성술 공동체는 중요한 문제를 풀어 점성술을 개선하거나 다른 이론과 비교하여 자신의 이론을 평가하는데에 관심이 없다. 창조과학 루즈 1. 법칙 - 자연의 규칙성들 창조과학은 법칙과 관련이 없다. 예를 들어 대홍수는 초자연적인 개입이 필요했다. 2. 설명과 예측 법칙 없이는 설명도 예측도 불가능하다. 생물학의 관점에서도, 과학적 설명과 예측은 왜 그 일이 일어나고 다른 일이 일어나지 않는지 보임으로써 일이 설명, 예측되도록 해야 한다. 예를 들어, 생물의 기관들 사이의 상동 관계. 3. 시험가능성, 입증, 반증가능성 과학 이론은 사후 설명 이상의 것을 제공해야 한다. 창조과학자들은 진화론자들의 발견과 주장에 대해서만 다루며, 그 결론을 자신들의 목적에 맞게 뒤트는 일만 한다. 그들의 논변은 창조론이 맞다는 것을 보이기보다는 진화론이 틀렸다는 것을 보이는 방식으로 진행된다. 그들은 자신들의 주장을 시험에 부치지 않고, 자신들의 견해를 절대 바꾸지 않는다. 4. 잠정성 창조과학자들은 자신의 입장을 전혀 바꿀 수 없기에 과학이 아니다. 창조과학회 회원들은 성서를 문자 그대로 받아들인다는 서약을 한다. 이것은 변화에 열린 과학자들의 태도가 아니다. 5. 진실성 창조과학자들은 온갖 논리적 오류를 사용하고, 부적절한 인용을 한다. 라우든의 반박 창조론자들을 비과학적이라고 규정하기보다는 그들의 주장을 하나하나 살펴보고 각각에 대해 어떤 증거와 논증을 사용해 반박해야 할 지 고민해야 한다. 진짜 문제는 현존하는 증거들이 창조론보다 진화론에 더 강력한 논증을 제공하는지 여부이다. 루즈가 제시한 과학의 특성은 1. 자연법칙을 따르고, 2. 자연법칙에 근거한 설명을 하고, 3. 경험세계에 대해 시험 가능하고, 4. 그 결론이 잠정적이며, 5. 반증 가능하다는 것이다. 3,4,5에 대해 라우든은 창조과학이 시험가능하지도 않고 독단적이며 반증될 수도 없다는 주장을 반박한다. 창조과학자들의 주장은 시험불가능한 것이 아니라 시험 가능하나 이를 통과하지 못한 것이다. 개별적으로 시험할 수 없는 것들도 있는데 이런 진술들은 과학에서도 흔히 있으며, 보다 큰 진술체계에 놓이면 그 귀결들은 시험될 수 있다. 실제로 창조과학자들은 그들의 주장을 일부 수정한다. 또한 어느 정도의 독단성이나 반증에 대한 회피는 과학도 가지고 있다. 1,2에 대해, 현대의 일부 과학도 자연법칙으로 설명할 수 없는 과정이나 사실을 가정한다고 반박한다. 과학의 역사를 보면, 어떤 현상을 설명할 법칙이 아직 발견되지 않았다고 해서 그 현상이 존재한다는 주장마저 비과학적으로 치부하는 것은 안 된다. 예: 판 구조론 .지각의 운동을 설명하는 법칙들을 제대로 갖추지 못했다. 루즈의 재반박 법칙이 아직 밝혀지지 않은 것과, 법칙을 아예 무시하거나 알 수 없는 창조과학의 경우는 다르다. 또한 과학이 어느 정도 가진 독단성과, 창조과학의 독단성(서약 등)은 질적으로 다르다. 창조과학에 잠정성이 있다면, 그들이 유연하기 때문이 아니라 자신들도 신이 인간을 창조했다는 것 이외에 아는 것이 없기 때문이다. 과학은 법칙과 법칙에 의한 설명을 포함하며, 시험가능하고 경험적 증거에 따라 거부될 수 있으므로 잠정적이다. 반면 창조과학은 법칙이 존재하지 않거나 있더라도 신만이 알기 때문에 법칙에 대한 설명이 이루어지지 않으며, 어떠한 경험적 증거도 기적에는 해당되지 않고 그 신념을 바꾸게 하지도 않는다. 창조과학자들은 그들 스스로 인간의 법칙을 가지고 설명할 수 없는 현상들에 근거하고 있음을 인정하는데, 이는 법칙이 아직 알려지지 않은 것과 상황이 다르다. 따라서 창조과학의 주장은 잠정적이지 않다. 라우든은 실제 과학이 그렇게 열려있지도 않다고 했는데, 이것은 어느 정도 사실이지만 과장된 면이 있다. 경험적 증거가 결정적이지는 않더라도 과학자들의 태도 변화에 중요한 역할을 하기 때문이다. 참고문헌 Popper, “Science: Conjectures and Refutations” Kuhn, “Logic of Discovery or Psychology of Research?” Lakatos, “Science and Pseudoscience” Thagard, “Why Astrology Is a Pseudoscience” Ruse, “Creation-Science Is Not Science” Laudan, “Commentary: Science at the Bar – Causes for Concern” Ruse, Michael Ruse, “Response to the Commentary: Pro Judice”